


And The Winners Are....

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [32]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Costumes, Errol Flynn, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Proud Plant Parents, Robin Hood - Freeform, Sexy Kirk, Sponges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock and McCoy create a lot of attention when they take their plants to the Enterprise Halloween party.





	And The Winners Are....

**Author's Note:**

> I almost missed Halloween! But I did not think about the special occasion until I read Esperata's fic. So here is my offering a little late.

Spock and McCoy appeared at the Enterprise Halloween party carrying their plants. That wasn’t what surprised the crew, though. They were accustomed to seeing Spock and McCoy packing around their plant children. The guys took their plants everywhere.

No, the surprise was in their costumes.

“So, gentlemen,” Kirk asked as he sauntered up to them in his Robin Hood outfit and gave them a languid look. He seemed to be the very image of Errol Flynn from the green tights that showed off his shapely legs so well to his fake moustache curling on his upper lip. “What are you supposed to be? You two look more like you’re ready to hit the showers.”

“That we are, Captain,” Spock explained. “Dr. McCoy and I are wearing terry cloth robes, shower caps, and flip-flops.”

“And you are, ah, carrying your plants, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, but we had noticed. In fact, they are an integral part of our costumes.”

“Really? And how do you figure that?”

“Why, Fred here is our bathing sponge,” Spock slightly shook the Boston fern in his hands so that Fred‘s fronds undulated. “He is sturdy and hard working for over-all cleansing purposes.” Fred did indeed look brawny and capable for any demanding task asked of him. He looked particularly virile and handsome tonight, too.

Then Spock glanced at McCoy. McCoy proudly held out Minthe for all to admire a lady in the way that a lady should be admired. Minthe preened from the attention of all the eyes upon her. She rustled her leaves on her own and perfumed the air with a generous whiff of mint. A lady so had to keep her admirers always in mind. She could not neglect her audience.

McCoy‘s eyes were glowing with barely contained fatherly pride. “And for localized areas, Minthe is our loofah. She has such a gentle touch.”

They won for Best Family Costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Fred and Minthe are not used as sponges by the guys! The only time that the plants hit the shower is when they are being treated to a misty sauna, which they would love to have every day.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
